Hidden Talent
by Clover Chan225
Summary: FemNaru Fic!- Naru Uzumaki & Kiba Inuzuka both knew as brash, cocky & loudmouth ninjas mix them together and what do you get….a killer singing duet! WAS ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK..BUT IM BACK HOPEFULLY TO STAY XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naru Uzumaki & Kiba Inuzuka both knew as Brash, Cocky & loudmouth Ninjas mix them together and what do you get….a killer singing duet?!.(FemNaru)

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not Naruto not the songs…nada._**

_This is my first Naruto fic!_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME BETTER"

"KEEP DREAMING INO-PIG"

"BIG FOREHEAD GIRL"

"BIG BLONDE INO-P-"

"_Ugh won't those two EVER SHUT UP they have been going for TWO BLOODY HOURS!"… _Naru sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day, her hands supporting the back of her head as she gazed up at the sky." Those girls are sure troublesome," Skikamaru mumbled in half sleep state, never once taking his eyes from the clouds.

"Yeah - munch munch - all this bitching over a - munch munch - boy, what's the -munch- deal?" Chouji asked his ever present back of chips in hand.

"Ah, but you forgot that Sasuke is _Uchiha,_ Chouji_" _Naru retorted, making sure to emphasis _Uchiha_. "Ha, Sounds like SOMEONE likes Ice-Prince other then his fan girls" Chouji teased wiggling his eyebrows for affect, secretly enjoying tormenting the blonde. Naru faulted for a moment, "Oh go choke on a chip!" she growled back, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, whether from anger or embarrassment, who knows?

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

After what seemed like an hour or so the banshees screeching cat fight had ceased to dead silence soon replaced by the metallic clash of kunai as Sasuke begin a spar against Kiba, Akamaru had been forced to sit on the sidelines and watch much his dislike.

Naru watched with slight interest from her spot on the grass as punches, kicks and weapons were exchanged between the two, and just when the fight was starting to get exciting who should interfere the number one fan girls Ino and Sakura. -sigh-.

"Look Sasuke-Kun it's a duet singing contest down at the local karaoke bar, all the sensei's are signing us up for it." Sakura explained shoving a white flyer in Sasuke's face with what could only be described as barely contained screams of banshee excitement (AN: shudders how scary O.O).

Ino simply huffed, crossing her arms across her chest before stalking off towards where the sleeping Nara lay, unaware of the approaching danger. (A/N: RUN AWAY!)

With a slightly harder then necessary kick to the boy's foot, Skikamaru peeled open an eyelid to find an angry Ino blocking his cloud watching vision. "What do you want troublesome women?" He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

An angry mark appeared on the blondes as she all but glared at the lazy boy." Your going to sing with me in this singing duet sensei has signed us up for, since forehead pretty much jumped the gun on MY Sasuke-kun" she whined, placing her hands on her hips in the pure look of annoyance complete with scowl.

With a reluctant sigh, the pineapple haired boy lifted him into a standing position dropping into a slouched stance just as Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma & Gai entered the clearing all holding identical white paper slips.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters or the songs used...** _(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

* * *

"Okay, gather round, and I'll read who you're doomed…-cough- I mean paired with" said Kakashi his eye changing into an upside down U, revealing he was smiling." Wait I thought we choose our partners?" Ino asked her voice laced with curiosity.

"Nope, pairs are chosen at random; Right now that we have that understood ,the following pairs are Lee singing with Sakura,Tenten singing with Neji,Shikamaru singing with Ino and last but certainly not least Naru-Chan singing with Kiba" Kakashi chirped happily, oblivious to sudden killer intent that suddenly filled the air."_Nooooo.. I'm not with my Sasuke-Kun, the world is ending!_" Inner Sakura ranted, going into a complete and utter breakdown, Sakura on the other hand was of course strongly objecting to her singing partner with great dislike.

"WHAT, THERE"S NO WAY IM SINGING WITH HIM" shrieked the pinkette as she pointed an accusing finger at Lee."OH, YOSH LET US SING OUR YOUTHFULS OUT" boomed the loud cheery voice of none other then Lee as he run over to Sakura and almost succeeded in glomping her but his attempts were in vain as the girl turned her back to the green clad shinobi, folding her arms across her cheast with frown.

"UGH... GET AWAY FROM ME; YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS, I MEAN HE"S SOOOO FREAKY!" Sakura ranted as she paced back and forth hands waving in the air, with an anime teared Lee trailing behind.

"OH, SAKURA-CHAN YOUR WORDS WOUND ME SO BUT FEAR NOT MY YOUTHFUL WAYS WILL WIN YOU YET" Lee declared as he struck the nice guy pose, which Sakura chose to ignore in exchange for bantering Sasuke."Why can't I be with MY Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wailed trying to cling to Sasuke, who had now ducked for cover behind Kiba and Naru, using them as his personal shields.

"Well, some genin managed to pull out at the last second, resulting in you eight as the contestants" Kurenai explained casting a glare at Chouji, Sasuke and Shino who simply ignored it, while Chouji just continued to stuff his face with a never ending bag of BBQ flavored chips." I-I-I'm g-go-going-t-to-c-cheer-i-i-instead" Hinata squeaked poking her index fingers together nervously, as she downcast her lavender eyes to the forest floor." Don't worry Hinata we will rock the house for you" Kiba exclaimed wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders, causing her to if anything increase her stuttering even more."i-i-b-believe-i-in-y-you-k-kiba-kun -a-and-y-you-n-naru-chan" she whispered quietly redirecting her eyes to the blonde, that was stuck between a rock and a wall or more like a pink haired banshee and an Uchiha using her as self defense.

* * *

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun sing with me" the pinkette pleaded trying to get through Naru, who was being controlled like a puppet thanks to Sasuke's vice like grip that was planted on her shoulders, getting tired of trying and failing Sakura stalked off to annoy her pale blond haired friend/rival. A soft sighed escaped the blonde's lips as the pressure on her shoulders disappeared indicating Sasuke had finally let go, for a brief moment azure orbs met with charcoal as the two parted from each other,"gfgf for fdsf me (1)" Naru barely caught the mumblings of the Uchiha as he walked off towards Kakashi hands stuffed deep in his pockets and eyes towards the ground."Heh...Your welcome Sasu-chan" Naru whispered a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, now come on everyone, the contest is going to start soon so we should start making our to the bar" Kakashi yelled as he along with Sasuke and the other jounin made their way towards town.Naru soon caught sight of the departing sensei's and with speed that could rival Lee, had soon caught up to Sasuke in a matter of second, The other rookies soon fell into formation behind her as they made their way to the bar.

"So where is this bar?" asked Ten-ten as she walked in prefect step with Neji."Just a few blocks ahead" Kakashi replied a bored tone of voice, redirecting his attention to the little orange book in his left hand with the name _Icha-Icha Paradise_ printed along the top in navy blue lettering."Kakashi why must you read that trash in front of the young ones?" questioned Kurenai through clenched teeth as her eyes narrowed dangerously."Ma, Icha-Icha happens to be well written literature of young love" Kakashi declared in a dramatic pose." It's nothing but porn!" Kurenai snapped back,"Ah, but well written porn" the scarecrow replied never once leaving his precious book."Uh.. look we're here" Asuma reported eager to get as far away from a pissed off Kurenai as possible.

* * *

Well how was that?

(1) - gfgf for fdsf me - translates to "Thanks for saving me" in Sasuke xD

Well till next time Ja ne guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters or the songs used...**

_(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

**_Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed _**

* * *

"LET'S ROCK THIS PLA-"

Kiba's announcement was short-lived as a slim palm made its way to cover his mouth," do not, I repeat do NOT draw more attention then there already is..." Naru hissed into the dog boy's ear." Okay, –munch- well let's – munch- find a table" Chouji insisted diverting attention from the angry Blond, her killer intent radiating a hidden threat that promised near death if provoked. A few agreements later and the group were scattered through-out the dark bar looking for an empty booth.

-BANG-

"OUCH!"

"HAHAHA"

-SLAP-

"OWWWW "

-SIGH-

* * *

After that little display of "affection" from our favorite Blond a few empty booths had been found," Come on who's up for an eating competion!" declared Kiba as he banged his fist on the table, "Of course.. if you're not afraid to have your butt kicked!" He added with a wolfy grin.

"Yeah... just keep flattering your self" Retorted Sasuke, a smirk playing on his otherwise emotionless face,Oh how he took pleasure in pissing the dog boy off. Naru just sighed as sparks flew between the two boys "_Ugh, why must Sasuke continue to torture Kiba; Oh well might as well count-down the seconds till disaster_" Naru let her thoughts trail off."_5...4...3...2…1! _" She silently counted in her head as Kiba became more riled up as the minutes ticked by.

"YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OF THIS _UCHIHA_!" Challenged Kiba as he pushed him away from the table to meet the raven head on. Crimson sharingan clashed with dark chocolate before the room was flooded with fluoresce light, temporarily blinding both boys along with anyone else present.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, First off I want to thank you all for attending and to those that have chosen to participate, myself and all the staff wish you luck today!"

A red haired woman announced, a slim black microphone clutched in her slim polished fingers. She wore a red vest with black buttons that always remained undone revealing a maroon tank top with the kanji for fox. A slim pair of black three quarter cargos hugged her hips along with a silver studded belt. Her eyes were a deep brown and matched perfectly with her milky pale skin.

"My name's Kyuubi, and I'll be your hostess and head judge, so without further ado; let's get this show on the road" She explained before the spotlights died down as she took her exit from the stage. Soon excited chatter and whispers filled the small bar as the many participates discussed stragies, songs and how hot the hostess was." Now can I have all the girls follow me to the dressing room? "Came the sweet yet authorities voice of Kyuubi as she stood in a dark door-way, her hands cupped around her mouth. With a shrug Ino, Sakura, and Naru pushed from their tables and soon joined the queue of squealing chatter of teenage girls.

A few minutes later a pale blonde with liquid aqua eyes emerged from the the dressing room, wearing a dark violet dress that stopped just above her knees, with a pair of black ninja sandals and black obi tied around her waist. Black fishnet stockings ran down her legs stopping just inches after the dress. Her pale blonde hair had been parted into twin plaits complete with matching bows the color of her dress. A little eyeliner, lipstick and blush had been applied to her face bring out the sky blue color of her eyes. A smirk played on her lips as she surveyed all the leering eyes of the bar or namely the look of shock and surprise etched on the lazy ninja Shikamaru's face.

* * *

Next to appear in the lime light was none other then Sakura.Her clothes now consisted of a red short sleeved shirt with a white collar and identical symbol that was etched on her dress. A white knee high skirt lay against her pale legs complete with black fish netting similar to that of Ino's.A small amount of lipstick and eyeliner were the only features on her otherwise porcelain skin. Anime tears fell from Lee's as he gazed upon the beautiful angel that stood before him "AH, SAKURA-CHAN YOU BEAUTY IS EVER YOUTHFUL, LET US BE YOUTHFUL TOGETHER!" Lee declared in his ever famous nice guy pose.Sakura merely rolled her sea foam eyes before striding over to Sasuke eager to show off her new look which he merely ignored.

A few seconds later Kyuubi exited from the dressing room, a young blond trailing at her heels." Don't worry hun; they are going to love you" The red haired women insisted turning to meet the girls liquid sapphire with own her own crimson."Y-yeah well let's go" The blond replied before sauntering past Kyuubi towards the table where Ino and Sakura had wedged themselves between the annoyed and scowling raven. A deep breath escaped the girl's lips as she stopped just a few feet from her friends and sensai.Her sapphire eyes shielded from view under her long blond bangs.Sasuke was the first to recognize the blond's presence, his dark ebony clashed with her sapphire for the second time that day.

Like the past two Sasuke observed that her clothes had indeed change from eyesore orange into something suitable yet stylish, She wore a fishnet short sleeved t-shirt with an open black and crimson cropped vest. A black flame licked skirt ended just before her knees with a pair of skin tight black shorts that stopped at the rim of her skirt. Black knee high boots stopped just below her knee caps. Her bright blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few bangs framing her face. Silver hoped earrings gleamed under the spotlights as a gentle smile crossed her face.

"Uh, are you going to stare all day?" asked an annoyed Naru as she stood before the drooling mess that was Kiba, A twitching hand rested on her hip while her sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, one wrong move and the boy was toast. "AH, NARU-CHAN WHAT YOUTHFULNESS YOU HAVE AT THIS TIME!" Lee boomed with what looked like fire burning in his eyes. Before Naru had a chance to reply Kyuubi's voice echoed through out the bar." Okay, let's get this party rocking; now to start we off we have..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters or the songs used...**

_(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

* * *

"IS ME!" Declared some random girl who we are not the least bit interested in.

-cough-

now back to the story

-sweatdrop-

"Uh, no it's... actually Shikamaru and Ino" Kyuubi explained, a small sweat drop forming at the back of her head.

"Oh, yay that's us!" Ino squealed in excitement. "Ugh, come on, it's our turn!" the blond sighed, as she pulled a VERY unwilling Shikamaru's up the stage steps."Mmkay...well here's your song selections, and have fun!" The crimson haired women said with a smile before disappearing off stage to go stand by Naru.

"Well, Guess this will do..." Ino trailed off, her sky blue eyes flicking through the list until coming to an abrupt halt.

* * *

Soon a gentle rhythm started playing, followed by the smooth notes of lazy ninja Shikamaru's and not long after Ino's lulling voice.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things_**

_(__Shikamaru__)_**_ So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see  
the truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
_**

As these words were sang chocolate brown yes remained on the blond beauty singing beside him.

_(Ino)_**_  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
the king I see inside?  
_**

_(Together)**  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things  
can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**_

* * *

Soon the music died down, leaving a deathly silent bar and speechless audience. But Naru soon broke the silent spell, standing on her chair, hands cupped around her mouth. "WHOOOO, GO SHIKAMARU!" She cheered soon joined by Kiba, Hinata, and Chouji, eventually the bar was clapping and whistling for the now panting duet."Wow, that was awesome; Wasn't it guys!" Kyuubi cheered as she stepped into the spotlight, as the young couple were ushered off stage holding hands amd slight blushes, Ino went and sat by Chouji with Shikamaru coming up the rear.

"Wow, you two were AMAZING!" Naru exclaimed with awe as she eyed the pair.

"Ha-ha, thanks" Ino replied, a light blush dusting her pale skin.

"Sooo, any idea what song YOU are singing?"

"Uh, well see...Um-"now it was Naru's turn to blush.

"Ah don't worry; You'll find something" Ino reassured the blond with a small smile before turning to watch the next duet.

* * *

-30 Mins later-

"Okay wow, I don't know about you guys but my ears are dead; But nows the time for a cure so can we have Kiba and Naru on staaaage!?" Kyuubi asked\yelled into the dark crowd.

Naru felt herself sink lower into the seat, as all eyes were on her and dog boy."Mmm, wats wus" -Mmm, that's us-" Kiba tried to say through a bite of his burger, if possible said blond sunk even lower until she almost slipped off the chair."Oh, go on; rock the house!" Ino said pulling the blond up from her chair. "Okay let's do this" Naru sighed, trudging up the stairs with a sulking Kiba in tow.

"Ah naru-chan, so nice to see you" Kyuubi joked, handing the microphones over to Kiba and Naru before briskly disappoint off stage _again_. Seeing as Kiba was more interested in watching the stage lights change color, Naru took the liberty of picking a song at random. Lady luck must have been strong because before they knew it, gentle piano lyrics begin drifting through the bar.

* * *

_(Kiba) **Turn around**  
(Naru) **Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round**  
(Kiba) **Turn around**  
(Naru)** Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**  
(Kiba) **Turn around**  
(Naru) **Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**_

(Kiba **Turn around**  
(Naru **Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**  
(Kiba) **Turn around**  
(Naru) **Every now and then I fall apart**  
(Kiba) **Turn around, bright eyes**

Soon Kiba's voice died down and the music started to pick up, followed by Naru's surprising mature yet melodic voice.__

(Naru)  
**Every now and then I fall apart  
And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
**_  
**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
**  
(Together)  
**Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart**_

Soon the music faded, and Naru and Kiba stood before yet again a speechless crowd. That was not them, it couldn't be; Konoha's loud mouth Ninja along with the brash ninja were NOT the owners of those melodious voices that had just echoed through the bar not long ago.

_Oh how wrong they were…_

* * *

Anyway until next time Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters or the songs used...**

_(hugs) and cookies to all my readers!_

* * *

"Well I think we've all had a good long stare, now how about getting to the contest, ne?" Naru's slightly annoyed voice cut through, awaking everyone from their half dazed state as a handful wiped a small amount of drool from their mouths. "Ahem...yes let's get back to the contest; Naru, Kiba nice performance now just takes your seats for the moment." Kyuubi explained _trying_ to look professional, trying being a very lose term in the blondes opinion.But none the less, Naru complied with a simple shrug of the shoulders before she disappeared off stage toward the team tables, her faithful hound at her heels.

"Wow...that was just, Wow." Ino gasped once the golden blonde had found a seat.

"Yeah I know the crowd was blown away by my ace singing." Kiba cut in, a toothy grin, plastered on his face. "Tch, it sounded more like a dying animal" Sasuke teased,which was surprising considering the boy had his locked hands resting infront of his mouth,similar to how he had been positioned back on the acadamy roof when team 7 was formed.

* * *

Naru could only roll her eyes at the scene before her,Kiba had his face inches from Sasukes and yet AGAIN another glaring match had commenced in the course of maybe 5 minutes,insults were thrown back and forth reminding Naru of when she would bicker with Sasuke,not that anything had changed it just seemed as of late the tension between the two had eased greatly and dare i say they were actually getting along,no longer at each others throats..well not as much.

"_Tch, real mature boys… REAL mature._" Naru thought sarcastically as a slight pounding in her skull indicated an incoming headache,she started gingerly rubbing her fingers against her pounding temples in hopes the headache would subside but then fangirls screams curtosy of Saukra ALWAYS cured a headache...right?.

"Uh okay thank-you girls…for that interesting performance" Kyuubi said cutting Sakura's rant short and Naru thanked the redhaired countless times for the interruption."Now can we have our lucky last entrants,Neji and Ten-Ten."

(**A/N **– Um okay well since Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten don't make finals, let's SKIP!)

* * *

Eeek I'm so sorry for the short chapter,but inspiration is running on near empty and writers block is setting in..BUT next chapter will hopefully be longer..;)

VOTING TIME!

Couples:

SasuxNaru 0

KibaxNaru 0

SakuxLee 0

Sakurxnobody 0 (will be bitch sakura)

Oh yeah I'm needing song suggestions for the two final round couples

Naru x Kiba

Ino x Shikamaru

So any request then send them in!

...Xxx

Well I guess until next time I update…XD

Cloverchan225


	6. Poll Results SO FAR

Poll results so far…

**Poll results so far….**

Okay first off the pairings stand at the following:

SasuxNaru - 5

KibaxNaru - 4

Sakurxnobody - 2

SakuxLee - 1

I'll wait a little longer and then if nothing happens then I'll write it as SasuxNaru

As for songs..well yeah still deciding but at the minute I'm pretty happy with this but

hey it's up to you guys!

Naru x Kiba - Gotta Go My Own Way

Ino x Shikamaru - Time Of My Life

Well that's all for now!

x


	7. Chapter 7

"It was pretty good; I have to give them that" Naru mused letting herself get so swept up in her thoughts that she almost-almost missed the familiar sound her name being called

"_It was pretty good; I have to give them that_" Naru mused letting herself get so swept up in her thoughts that she almost-almost missed the familiar sound her name being called.

POV – Naru Style

"Huh?" I replied oh so intelligently drawing my attention to a now grinning Kiba,"Damn you sure were out of it! I mean I called you what, three maybe fou- blah blah blah" That's all I could hear as I tuned him out, I mean hey it's not like he was saying anything intelligent. Wait when he has ever?"

POV - Normal

"Right now it's time for the moment we've been waiting for!" Kyuubi declared the spotlights darting in all directions before settling on her." _Gee dramatic much_" Naru inwardly groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Results are in... And the finals are Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Naru!" The red head said in a sing song voice, a foxy grin in place. A few scattered cheers and the previously mentioned four found themselves front and center for the world to see. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and was slightly slouching against Ino despite her protesting that was simply cut off by a "troublesome".

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

Naru could feel her eyebrow twitching at a slow steady rate that was increasing as minutes ticked by and why you may ask? Well it could be the catcalls for one thing, Or possibly her supposed assigned partner acting like an ass in front of pretty much a crowd of strangers. Now don't her wrong she was still and would remain Konoha's hyperactive and loudest genin even if it killed her, it's just heck even she had limits.

"Now who wants to go first?" Kyuubi asked practically shoving the mike amongst the teens, exchanging glances from left to right the four decided after a wordless discussion that Kiba and Naru should perform first.

POV – Naru Style

"Hey Kiba, wanna play a game?" I asked a sly grin on my face.

"Uh sure but... aren't we next?"

"Oh, we can play this during the song"

"…"

"sigh..it's called chicken-"

"chicken?!"

"Shut up and don't interrupt..but yes it's called chicken..now anyway the point of this game is to make the other player nervous by any means..which could be close contact,kissing,hugging..anything..Sound fun ne?

"….Uh"

"…Unless your scared of course.." I added on second thought.

"ME SCARED…dream on foxy!"

Twitch

"Fine then bring it on dog boy…"

"And now please welcome back to the stage Naru Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka!"

POV – Normal

Soft instruments began to strum as the spotlights died down, leaving two hidden shadows in it's wake.Kiba's voice had changed to a slightly deeper tone as he started to sing.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
_

On cue the lights were directed towards the stage where Kiba was holding the blond in a firm embrace yet still managing to sing.Naru song joined in, her tone light but yet emotional at the same time.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
_

A few catcalls and whistles erupted from the audience, as Naru spun Kiba so that he was now standing behind her while they both stood facing the crowd.

Now since Naru wasn't going down without a fight, (_she gently draped an arm behind the brunette's head while guiding the underside of his hand down her side almost seductively until meeting his hand on her hi)._

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

Kiba sung, his chocolate eyes never once leaving the azure of his blond haired partner.

Naru:

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

Naru & Kiba

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Kiba:

_just remember_

Naru:

_You're the one thing  
_  
Kiba:

_I can't get enough of_

Naru:

_So I'll tell you something_

N & K:

_This could be love because_

Slowly Kiba grasped the blonds hand as he guided her along the stage, his sight never straying from his partner. Just before the music picked up, the brunette used his weight to push the blond from his chest to spiral across the stage.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

"_Damn he's getting brave now.better put a stop to that..._" Naru thought with a slight grimace before an idea struck her. Gently tugging on Kiba's hand, she twirled back towards the brunette wrapping a leg around his waist while he placed a hand on her upper thigh to support her.

"_Hah..he's bound to be blushing by now!_" the blond inwardly smirked but soon frowned at the boys expression. Nothing not a single bloody sign of being uncomfortable with their closeness."_Dammit is he gay or something; I mean most boys would be blushing tomatoes red at those moves I pulled and yet he remains calm..grrrr he won't win I won't let him wi-" _Naru musings were cut short by a warm pair of lips that had invaded her personal space, briefly opening her eyes, with one quick glance her suspicions were confirmed whom the invader was. None other then Kiba Inuzuka!

"_Oooo that bastard mutt!...how dare he pull such a cheap trick... well there's no way NARUTO UZUMAKI is going to LOSE to the likes of HIM!_ " Naru fumed inwardly ,while reality a deathly silence had fallen upon the bar as almost every pair of eyes had widen in surprise and every jaw had pretty much hit the floor.

"_Sigh…this is going to be EVER so much fun to explain.._"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there my lovely viewers!

BEHOLD the latest chapter is finally complete..well it's actually more of filler if anything but either way hope you guys enjoy!

I just want to say thank-you so much for supporting this story I know I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you so THANK-YOU! 333

Enjoy! Oh and I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the anime characters. I just enjoy tormenting them for my own amusement. xD

* * *

The silence.

It was nerve racking

It was daunting

It was REALLY starting to piss Naru off!

For the second time that day the bar was in complete and utter silence but unlike last time this had NOTHING to do with the performance just witnessed. In fact if anyone were to enter the bar at that very moment they would see two people in a lovers embrace. However it was a completely different story for said lovers.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, absolutely could not come to terms with what was occurring right at that very moment. Her best friend despite the countless fights, arguments and injuries was kissing her and. she wasn't entirely objecting.

Naru mentally shook her head to clear the thoughts that had just emerged, '_no way this is kiba...KIBA...he's a best friend maybe even a brother and nothing more_!' the blond told herself yet a small voice at the back of her mind didn't seem to agree.

'_**Love comes in many forms and from unexpected places** '_

'Tch _may I remind you this is KIBA freaking INUZUKA__ we're talking about_'

'**_You cannot foresee the future but you can act on the_ _present_**'

'_WHAT ARE YOU!? MY CONSCIOUS OR SOMETHING, WHEN DID I JOIN THIS DATING SERVICE!_'

'**_Patience is a virtue and love is a privilege do not waste these_ _gifts_**'

'_OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU, NOT NOW NOT EVER, GOOD-BYE!'_

_

* * *

  
_

Mean-while during Naru's internal argument with a figment of her own mind to which she was indeed losing by the way Kiba was having his own fight.

'_OH THIS IS BAD, THIS IS VERY VERY BAD!'_

'_IT'S A DIASTER'_

'_AN EVENT OF UNSPEAKABLE EVENTS'_

'_A COMPLETE AND UTTER HORROR'_

'_A DEATH SENTAN-'_

'_**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!**'_

'_**IT'S JUST ONE ITTY BITTY TINY INSIGNIFICANT KISS THAT I THINK HARDLY HAS ANY MEANING OR FEELING AND WAS JUST A CHEAP SHOT FOR YOU TO WIN THIS DUMB ASS GAME!**'_

'_but but but this is NARU...NA-RU as in the kinda of girl who can and will kill me without a second thought and well...I'M NOT READY TO DIEEEEEEE!__'_

Kiba wailed to his other self but clearly that wasn't working for the other Kiba mealy turned his back and walked away leaving an anime teared original behind without a second thought.

'GRRR YOUR NO HELP!'

'_**wasn't trying to be, it's YOUR job to own up to your feelings not mine**'_

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile back in reality time seemed to stand still as the stage lights remained focused on the young couple, the kiss yet to be broken by neither party who of course weren't in the right state of mind at that moment. But of course the silence wasn't meant to last as Sakura snapped out of whatever trance had fallen, looking around she found almost every pair of eyes had widened and every jaw had pretty much hit the floor.

With an evil smirk on her face the pink head promptly dragged her chair to the center of the room. Grabbing the top with perfect manicured nails Sakura hoisted herself onto the chair, her hands still clawing at the top to keep her balance. When she was positive she wasn't about to topple off and possibly fall into a lap that wasn't her Sasuke-kun the pink head slowly stood up until she reached her full height. With a Cheshire grin that could quite possibly rival the cat from Alice in wonderland Sakura cupped her hands around glossed lips, took a deep breath then yelled for the world to hear.

'_OH MY GOD INZUKA AND UZUMAKI ARE DATING!?, WHAT A PERFECT COUPLE OF LOSERS_!'

* * *

And there you have it Chapter 8, what did you think of it? Like it, love it or hate it? Either way if you would be as so kind to hit the little R&R that would be ever so kind.

Or not either way I'm not phased, it's you that will reading the story and reviews do help me write the story to your liking you but hey you don't want to review that's cool. who knows where this story will go 3D

Hehe well till next time

Ja Ne Guys! 3

Clover-Chan225


	9. Chapter 9

Ino could feel her anger building, her turquoise eyes narrowing in on Sakura, sure they were friends but sometimes the girl had a tendency to go too far and now was a great example. With a heavy sigh the platinum blonde rose from her seat, ignoring the '_what's up_' looks from her team mates and all but stalked over to where the pinkette was stationed and all but yanked her from her podium. In one fluid motion Ino had grabbed Sakura's wrist ignoring her cry of surprise and spun her around so now green eyes met angry turquoise 'alright now listen ..and listen well..you are going to stop this childish behavior .your going to go RIGHT back to your seat AND when those two get back' she explained motioning to the couple on stage 'you are NOT to say a WORD understand?' when the stunned pinkette could only wordlessly nod her head Ino let go of her wrist and watched with mild amusement as Sakura scampered back to the booths to take a seat next to Lee. Satisfied with her work Ino worked her way through the crowd to rejoin the group, Shikamaru lifted a questioning eyebrow at the girls sudden bright demeanor. Ino turned to the lazy boy a bright smile on her lips 'just taking care of business' satisfied with her response Shikmaru gave a prompt nod then resumed resting his head on crossed arms his eyes focused on the stage a small frown etched in his forehead. The platinum blonde also turned her gaze back to the stage and felt her smile falter, this was not going to end well she could feel it.

It felt like time was slowing down or speeding up, Naru couldn't really tell all she did know was she was STILL in a lip lock with dog boy and neither seemed to be making any move to break the kiss.

It was warm it was sweet it was NARU freaking Uzumaki he was holding to his chest, his lips against hers and strangely it didn't freak him out except the part where she'd kill him later. He wasn't sure if the racing pulse was his or the blonde he held in his arms but right now he didn't care. Kiba could hear some form of commotion in the background but that could wait feeling a little more adventurous Kiba took his hand from Naru's waist to gently cup her whiskered cheek and awaited the pain to follow. Naru didn't know if to kick this dog square in the nuts or accept the fact she wasn't entirely against it.

'**Ahhhh young love how sweet**'

"_oh it's you again ,thought i drowned you out_'

'**nope sorry still here, so the inuzuka boy eh ..hmm not my choice but hey you can't choose who you love**'

'_whoa who said ANYTHING about love..this was..wasn't part of the plan_'

'**plans change..come on the boy made a move..MAKE YOURS you HAVE the POOOWWWER**'

'_..._.'

If people asked Naru what she had been thinking that day she would it just sort of happened because next thing she knew her hands were snaking around Kiba's neck and she was pulling him towards her deepening the kiss his hands were wrapped around her waist and just when it felt like the moment could go on forever a teasing voice with barely contained excitement had busted that bubble snapping them out of their gaze and bringing them back to reality.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open one pair cerulean blue the other chocolate both reflecting the same thought 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?' when realization dawned on them just HOW close they were standing well actually embracing and just WHERE exactly they currently were, at a speed not even a sharigan could follow both teenagers had broken the embrace and now stood on separate side of the stage a very smug kyuubi standing in between her eyes dancing from one shell shocked teenager to the other 'well alrighty folks that wraps up the final round now let's go to the voting' The red-haired announced, Naru inwardly thanked her for not mentioning the incident on stage. The blonde peered through her bangs to the brunette standing to her left and all memories came flooding back causing the girl to divert her eyes to the crowd a blush spreading on her cheeks.

OMG PEOPLE IM BACK..YUSH 3 YEARS IT TOOK 3 BUT I DIIIID IT  
ARE YOU PROUD :D

xxxx


End file.
